


Mock Weddings and Forever Love

by KingToDeath (FightTheThorn)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cute Ending, Depression, F/M, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/KingToDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro gets tickets for a Mock Wedding to create a date with Minako. This is a tale of their love.</p>
<p>*Spoilers concerning Shinjiro and the end of the game*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually always love including Shinjiro's death into the story. 
> 
> Funny story: I had originally called Minako's character Kasumi (what I called her in my game). I think Kasumi is cuter, but I'm not sure people would share the same sentiment.

Junpei sighed, letting the tickets fall from his hands to the table. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Minako cocked her head as she walked by, taking the seat across from him. She looked down at the tickets picking up one in her hand and examining it. Her eyes widened in surprise. " _Chidori_ said she wanted to go to one of these?" She put the ticket back down with the other, staring at Junpei in stunned surprise.

"No." He gestured to them. "I thought she'd like it. I mean, women are supposed to be interested in this stuff, right? Even the person that sold it to me said these Mock Weddings were supposed to be cute and enjoyable. Girls love them." Junpei slapped at the tickets, missing them both but decidedly leaned back against his chair, folding his arms in front of him.

Minako shook her head, leaning forward onto her elbows. "We're not all one blob interested in the same things, Junpei. Some girls like make-up, some girls like cute things, some girls like Mock Weddings, and some think it's a horrible idea." She chuckled. "Now, if we’re talking about me, I’d eat this stuff up. It’d be fun and I’d love every minute of it."

Junpei looked lost. "Then what should I do for Chidori? I want to do something she'll like!" 

She flourished her hand in a roundabout way. "That's easy." Minako smiled. "Chidori is quiet and secluded, she loves flowers, right? Get her a new sketch pad and take her on a picnic. There's a good spot up behind the shrine." She stood; flicking the bill of Junpei's hat is a playful manner before starting toward her dorm room. 

The idea had Junpei pause, blinking at the now empty chair with his hat over his eyes. "Of course! That's such a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" He grinned, pushing his chair out and snapping up the tickets. 

"Uh... wait."

There were footsteps behind Junpei coming from the small kitchen. He turned around to see Shinjiro stepping out from behind it and coming toward him. 

Shinjiro swallowed, frowning, no _glaring_ , at the ground, scratching the back of his head as he stopped short. "Are you... going to return those tickets?"

Junpei looked down at them and then back at Shinjiro with uncertainty. He was never sure if he was going to piss off the people around him and he _definitely_ didn’t want to feel Shinjiro’s wrath. Maybe he had something against returning things… "Well... yeah. These are useless to me now. Chidori would never want to go do this." He noticed Shinjiro struggling to say something and it clicked. “Do you... want them?" 

Shinjiro's cheeks started to redden before he reached out and snatched the tickets. "How much were they?"

Junpei had that lost look again, dumbfounded. "They were about 5,000 yen a piece."

Shinjiro grabbed his wallet and pulled out 10,000 yen. "Here." He put it down on the table and started to walk away, but glanced over his shoulder with one of the most menacing looks he could muster. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this."

"N-no, of course not!" Junpei took a step back, watching Shinjiro head up the dormitory stairs. "What the fuck is going on here!" He shook his head. "Everyone’s acting topsy-turvy!” Junpei took in a deep inhale and let it all out slowly. “It's best to forget it, Junpei. Just don't think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Minako giggled when Shinjiro showed up two days later at her dorm room door. She opened the door a crack before smiling cheerily, opening the door all the way for him to come in. 

"Uh... wait." Shinjiro looked at a point passed her, trying to recall all his practiced lines. It shouldn't be this difficult. He spent the last two days reciting everything in his room to the mirror. Nothing came to mind and the rehearsals became useless. "H-here." He held out an envelope and waited for her to take it, not quite looking at her.

She watched him for a moment, looking down at the envelope before reaching out slowly to take it. Keeping the carrier as intact as she could muster, she opened it. "These are... those tickets..." Minako blinked at them and then raised an eyebrow at him in mocking suspicion. "Are you asking for me to go with you?" 

Shinjiro blushed. Despite how hard he fought it, it started to darken in his cheeks. "Y-yeah..." He still wouldn't look at her, not until she took his hand and pulled him into the room. She hugged him tight. It was a little awkward because the top of her head barely cleared his stomach, he towered over her. 

He looked down at her, flashing a small smile as he watched her muzzle her face into his chest, her neatly pulled back hair tied up in a pony-tail. It was cute how her arms weren’t quite able to touch behind his back. Thanks to his height, he could see almost all of her; how small she was compared to him. 

His blush started to fade as his gaze softened, reaching his arms out to wrap them around her. "I hope you're not busy tomorrow..."

Minako giggled. "Of course I am. I'm going to this with you."   
Shinjiro started to rethink this whole ‘Mock Wedding’ after they arrived at the amusement park. He loved the look on Minako's face when she saw them and he enjoyed their long and tight embrace in her room. Hell, he even liked it when they held hands the whole walk to this place.

It was just… the atmosphere was getting to him. 

Everything was bright pink, red, and whatever the Hell colour could represent love; they had it there. Heart balloons were tied everywhere along with quite a few couples joining in on the festivities. 

Minako left his side, twirling around as she tried to look at everything all at once, leaving Shinjiro standing at the entrance with his face expressing mild irritation.

She glanced back, giggling.

His eyes met hers and he smiled, walking over to be with her again. "The whole... mock thing isn't for another hour. Do you want to do something in the meantime?"

Minako paused, rolling her eyes. "Shinji, we should go get ready. Let's go find a tux for you and I'll go pick out a wedding dress, okay?" She giggled again, taking his hand and walking where the signs dictated. 

Shinjiro suddenly felt clammy and cold. 

The idea had been to make Minako happy, but he never put two-and-two together. He hadn't thought about what a Mock Wedding actually meant. A _tux_... a _wedding_ gown! Did this mean there was going to be a literal ceremony? Were people going to be watching them while they did this?

' _Fuck._ ' 

Before he knew it, they stood in front of a large shop. The shop had been segregated by a large wall; there were countless sizes and types of tuxedos on the right and maybe even triple the amount of wedding dresses on the left, something that had even Minako stop for a moment in wonder. 

Her eyes expressed delight, shining bright as if her dreams had come true.

And in that second, all of Shinjiro’s worries vanished. 

The look in her eyes… her face; it was enough to calm his nerves completely.

A woman and a man walked out from behind their respective counters, grinning as they met them at the door.

"Please come with me, sir. We'll get a tux that's perfect for you." The man gestured into the right side of the store.

The other woman mimicked the other, to which Minako immediately squeezed Shinjiro's hand in a comforting manner and excitedly ran into the other room.

He could hear Minako talk about what her perfect wedding dress should be and what she wanted down to the very last detail. She’d been planning it for a long time; Shinjiro could see that now.

Shinjiro reached his hand out, as if he had something to say, but she was out of sight before he had the chance. Not that he knew what he was going to say anyway. 

He let the man lead him into the tuxes, suddenly interested in one tiny little thought. What would Minako look like when they saw each other after this? 

The thought was enough to make him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow…” The woman who helped Minako into the other room walked around the corner to get a peek at Shinjiro. Shinjiro assumed it was on request, or maybe she had already finished getting ready and was waiting on him. “You are so handsome!” 

Shinjiro looked down at himself, flashing a look into the mirror, not seeing the big deal. They’d taken away his hat and he hadn’t realized his hair had grown out to his shoulders already. “It’s just a tux. It’s nothing special.” 

Indeed, it was just a pinstripe grey suit with a tie tucked into a blackish grey vest. He put his hands in the pockets and looked away, focusing on the woman now staring at him with amazement. “Is she ready?” 

The woman blushed as if he had just complimented her. She gathered herself up quickly and nodded. “I’ll go see now.”

Shinjiro sighed as he walked out from behind the long wall and stood in the reception area. “Oi.” He called over his shoulder to the man helping him. “This place is rather empty, don’t ya think?” 

The man cocked his head as he struggled to comprehend. “You bought the tickets. You’re the only visitors we’ll have; usually the whole park is just open for everyone. The wedding is just for the person with those tickets. You asked for it to be just the two of you, if I remember correctly.” His brow furrowed thoughtfully.

“Fucking Junpei… still… this is better.” Shinjiro looked up at the ceiling, wondering what Minako would look like. He could already see it playing out in his mind.

Shinjiro frowned, letting out a sigh as he sat down in one of the seats. He fought the urge to cross his legs in case it looked too much like he was some sort of millionaire. “What are we gonna expect after this?”

The man smiled. “We take you over to our chapel, where you’ll be wed, of course, not for real. After that it’s the reception where you share a cake made for the two of you and have your first dance as man and wife.” He grinned. 

Shinjiro raised his eyebrow, unsure where this was going. “I figured it was something like that.” He sighed, hunching over. “As long as she’s happy…”

His helper chuckled before vanishing into the back, leaving Shinjiro alone with his thoughts.

It took another twenty minutes or so until the woman walked out, smiling brightly. “She’s ready now.”

This announcement had Shinjiro stand up in a hurry, trying to hide his sudden wave of nervousness. “R-right…” 

He heard footsteps and then he saw her walk out.

Minako stood before him completely covered in white. She wore white high heels, a long dress that held more weight behind than in the front, her breasts perfectly framed in a strapless dress, a small chocker of pearls, and a tiny tiara holding her hair above her head. 

Shinjiro was awed; his face turned the perfect shade of red as he saw her standing there. 

She was quiet, hands down in front of her, smoothing the dress out as if it were wrinkled. Minako chanced a look at Shinjiro, walking a few steps forward before Shinjiro snapped out of his daze, walking the rest of the way. He stopped when they were not more than an arm’s length away.

“You… uh…” He swallowed. “You look… amazing.” Shinjiro smiled, reaching his hand out and placing his palm against her cheek. He ran his thumb over her skin, smiling that oh-so-rare soft and sweet grin. 

“Thanks…” She looked down and then slowly back up. “You look handsome. Mind you, it’s not the tux that everyone else has seen you wear. This one… is just for me.” Minako smiled. “ Let’s get our picture taken, alright?” 

Shinjiro nodded, letting her take his hand, squeezing back, and walking beside her. 

\--------

“Do you, Shinjiro Aragaki, take Minako Hiyashi to be your lawfully wedded wife and agree to cherish, love, and hold Minako all your days until the day you die?” 

Shinjiro nodded, his blush had faded and with it his nervousness. He felt like he was in the right place. It felt natural. ‘ _This is so embarrassing… but at least she looks beautiful in that dress… at least I’m here with her._ ’ 

“I do.”

“And do you, Minako Hiyashi, take Shinjiro Aragaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love in sickness and in heath, to love all your days, through the good and the bad?” 

Minako smiled. “I do.” 

Shinjiro smiled, reaching out to take her hands in his. They stood there for what felt like hours, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

He leaned in, and she followed, kissing in the middle. It was slow; it was tasteful and, frankly, fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

Minako’s body shook as she turned the corner and saw Shinjiro.

He was on the ground, blood flowing from his body endlessly covering the ground around him.

She pulled herself from the daze forcefully, pushing herself to run to his side. Minako was already crying, tears falling from her face. She tripped, quickly recovered, and rushed to his side. She screamed his name, shaking her head. “No!” 

The others had gathered around her, Ken shaking in the corner. Akihiko and Mitsuru were in shock, not able to move a muscle. They just watched as Minako cried over a dying Shinjiro. Her hands gripped his blood soaked coat, shaking him in desperation. “No, no, no, no… Shinjiro!”

The evoker found its way in her hand and up against her temple. 

“No, Minako!” Akihiko grabbed her hand and pulled the evoker from her. “You’re in no condition to do this. If you summon your Persona now...”

She let it be taken from her, but she turned to Mitsuru. “Please! Oh, God, please. Heal him! Call someone! Don’t just stand there!” Minako saw her horrified friend’s eyes switch to her then back to Shinjiro, body frozen. 

Desperation started to clutch at her, turning to Yukari. “Yukari, you can save him, can’t you? Please!” Yukari’s eyes widened, shaking her head slowly; crumpling down to the ground and staring at Shinjiro. She looked at a loss, as if nothing came to mind.

“You can’t just let him die!” Minako tightened her grip on Shinjiro’s coat, her face buried in his clothes. 

He was dying.

He was dying.

The gun shot to his chest had allowed her few precious moments with him. 

Shinjiro managed a smile, reaching his hand out, rubbing his thumb lovingly over her cheek. “It’s okay.”

Minako shook her head. “No… we can save you… please… please don’t go.” She said this, trying to ignore the blood that had started to puddle around them both. It was seeping into her leggings and her skirt, but she didn’t care. “I can save you.”

Shinjiro shook his head slowly, grimacing, but smiling all the same. “I love you, Minako.” He squeezed her hand, “’til death do us part.”

She shook her head, holding his hand tightly against her face. “’til death do us part.” Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the life fade from his. 

_Don’t hurry after me… please. Don’t linger on me. You were the best thing to ever happen to me… Why can’t I say this out loud? You need to know this… you need to know…_


	5. Chapter 5

Minako climbed the steps up Tartarus, her long spear at her side. She hadn’t said a word since they entered. She destroyed shadow after shadow, even cut right through Jin. 

The team had waited anxiously to see if she would raise the spear and unleash a final blow. 

She simply stood there, coldly looking down at him and shaking her head before she walked passed him.

Jin watched her walk away and fell to the floor, unconscious. 

“Minako…” Mitsuru stepped after her, the first to break the silence. “Please… please talk to us.”

Minako stopped, turning her head, gazing at Mitsuru over her shoulder. They stood there for a moment until Mitsuru looked away, uncomfortable. “We don’t have much longer. Takaya and Ryoji are waiting at the top. If we don’t hurry, we will really be at the end of the world.”

Akihiko opened his mouth, as if he was going to refute the comment. He came up short, turning his eyes down to his feet. He waited until Minako was out of sight before he walked up to Mitsuru and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

They shared a look, soon following after her. 

\------

Minako beat down Ryoji, her spear the last to strike him down. It was sudden, but she was in that netherworld, battling against Nix with all her friend’s voices calling out to her. Everyone she had grown close to was screaming for her to do her best, to save them.

She felt her eyes well up with tears as she ran down dark formless halls. Her friend’s voices were piercing in the darkness. It felt like the first time since Shinjiro’s death that she could hear them. They permeated her and they filled her with joy. 

“Shinjiro…” Minako’s expression broke, turning into a smile. She could hear his voice calling out to her. Telling her she had to do what she could to save the world. He was still there, watching over her. 

And with the power of her friends and the knowledge that Shinjiro was still there even long after his death, she beat Nix back.

And in a moment, he was standing there before her, watching her with a calm smile. “Minako…” Shinjiro turned to face her completely, hands deep in his pockets. “Don’t come to me.”

Minako’s eyes widened, confused and lost. “But… it’s all over! Nix is gone! We’ve stopped it all! I don’t have anything left to give the world!”

Shinjiro shook his head. “Don’t come here for me.” He gestured to the giant door that bled out of the darkness behind him. “If you become the seal for this door, I’ll become one with you, but you have to do this because it’s the right thing to do.”

Tears were in her eyes, slowly falling down her face. She managed to smile, looking Shinjiro in the eyes. “You’re right.” Minako stepped forward. “My becoming the seal will save countless lives from the destruction.”

He held his hand out for her. 

“Do you still have your ring?” Minako took another step forward. “Can we be married even in death?”

Shinjiro nodded. He reached his other hand into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with the ring inside. He pulled the chain through the ring, taking it and placing it on his wedding finger. “Married forever.”

She stepped once again. “We get to be together?” 

“Forever.”

She took his hand. Her own ring shone next to his. It had never left her finger. 

Shinjiro pulled her into a hug, tightly pressing her to his body. “Are you ready?”

Minako raised her head and nodded.

_Until death do we part,  
Until death do we meet,  
Until we hold each tight,  
Until we embrace,  
Forever we’ll stay, Forever alive in one another._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Persona 3 Portable. All credit goes to the makers of the Shin Megami Tensei series and Atlus.


End file.
